The secret Issei Parents hid from him
by Kholkikos
Summary: dreams are things of mystery and pass life what if a dream could tell ones future that has yet to come.


As i'm sitting on my golden throne with my eyes close and my hands folded in front of my closed eyes with my elbows on the arms of the throne i have a vision and in this vision i see the child that is to be my successor and husband to my one and only daughter. How ever i also see a tall slender woman with light auburn hair that reaches to her shoulders and she has silver eyes, as i watch this woman i could see that not only is she holding my successor who is her son but i can see that she has tears falling from her soft silver eyes as she stands next to a crisp clear lake at the edge of a evergreen forest. The women look up at the sky and as she did i could see the tears clear as day for she is sad about something as i see all this in my vision i knew then the child would need all my powers and that this vision is foretelling what the meeting with the child mother at the crisp clear lake near the edge of a evergreen forest. I slowly start to open my eyes and as they open tears fall from my soft light golden eyes i allowed the tears to fall from my eyes as i unfolded my hands i then face them palm down on the arms of my throne i then begin to stand up, once i was standing the soft warmth of the sun shining in through the sky light of my throne room shone bright as it bounce from the reflection of the white walls and marbles flooring in the room. As i walk towards the door of the throne room i raise my right arm and snap my fingers as i did every secondary system in the room turns on as all primary systems go in to stand by mode once i reach the door i put my left hand on the door and as i did it swung open after it was open i walked out and turn around and took one last look at the room as i placed my hand on the door again as it shut closed and lock it self till the day when my successor is ready to take over and be the new leader of this great vast domain of his and mine.

I am a young women and i am 30 years old i have shoulder length auburn hair and silver eyes i gave birth to a lovely son he has my silver eyes and his fathers black hair. My husband has gone on a trip to Osaka for work i figured sense my husband had gone on his business trip i would take are son to a lake that i was brought to a lot when growing up, i decided to take are little boy to lake Aoki to be show him some thing new even though he won't remember it. So the night be for we are to leave for the lake i got every thing we will need ready and put it next to the door so all i would have to do is grab it and load it in the car in the morning, as i was packing every thing i hear the phone ring i stopped what i was doing to answer the phone so i went back to the hall and picked up the phone. {Hello this is Mrs Hyoudou specking how may i be of some help to you}. "Hi Mrs Hyoudou this is Doctor Van Fuso i'm calling to inform you of the results from the test we did on your son i'm afraid that it's not very good his test results show that he has not improve and his red and white blood cells count is at a very low level and he also has a very rear and potentially deadly disease that is call MacGregor syndrome and he is at stage one i'm afraid there's no cure for it he has at the most a year to live i'm truly sorry Mrs Hyoudou" doctor Van Fuso said. {Thank you doctor for calling and letting me know about the results of the test} as i said that the tears start to fall from my eyes after i hung up the phone and fell on to my knees, i just couldn't believe what was just said to me i don't want to lose my son for he means the world to my husband and me. My son is are miracle baby i had already lost two babies cause i had a miscarriage for both of them and we thought that i wouldn't be able to have any more kids, when we found out i was pregnant again both of us where happy but at the same time we were worried that i might have another miscarriage like i did the first and second pregnancy this time we hope and prayed that nothing weren't going to happen this time. Then the day came when i went in to labor and gave birth to are beautiful lovely baby boy after i gave birth my husband and i where very happy that we finely get to have a child and have the chance at being did we know that are sweet baby boy would end up having some type of life ending disease as i stay on my knees with tears in my eyes i knew i had to stay strong for are sweet son no matter i slowly got up off my knees from the floor and continued to finish the packing for the trip to lake Aoki. As i finish the last of the packing i put the luggage bag with both are cloth and the dipper bag next to the door i turned and slowly walked up the stairs to the nursery to look in on my sweet darling boy once i reach the landing at the top of the stairs i walk to the nursery with tears slowly falling from my eyes once i reach the nursery i walked in and stood there looking at are sweet baby boy sleeping peace fully in his crib. I walked over to the crib and looked at Issei as he sleeps even as the tears fall from my silver eyes and down my cheeks i just smiled my him with a whisper from my voice {sleep tight my darling angel mommy loves you}, after i said that i look at the clock on the wall and notice that is was already 6:00 pm i decided to walk over the recliner in the corner of the nursery and sit there and just look at my sweet sleeping baby boy as he sleeps peace fully. Be for i knew it i was waking to the sound of crying i knew that cry so well for it was my sweet darling angel boy wanting me to either feed him or change him as i got up from the recliner i notice that it was 5:30 am i walked over to the crib and picked up Issei as i did his silver eyes looked in to mine and i smiled and walked with my son over to the changing table and laid him down and took his cloth and dipper of to change him and then clean him up after wards i put a new clean dipper on him and clean cloths the picked him up and walked over to the recliner and sat down after i sat in the recliner i unbutton my shirt so i could feed feeding my sweet child i button up my shirt and stood up and walked out of the nursery while holding Issei we went down stairs where i then sat him in his stroller and picked up my purse and car keys and along with the dipper bag and the luggage bag and open the door as i put my hands on the stroller and walked out of the house and stopped in front of the door and turned to close it and lock it after i did i then turned and put my hand back on the stroller and walked to the back of my car and took my hand of the stroller that has the car keys in it then i unlocked the trunk and put the luggage in the trunk after i did i then closed it and pushed the stroller to the passenger side door as i unlocked after wards i open the door and picked my son up and sat him in the car seat and buckled him up after wards i closed the door and open the front passenger side door and put the dipper back in the passenger seat after i fold the stroller up after wards i closed the front passenger door then walked back to the trunk and open it again and put the stroller in the trunk then closed the trunk then walked to the driver side door. I open the door and got in the car then closed the door and put the key in the ignition switch and turned the key to start the car as it did i put my foot on the break and put it in reverse and back out of the drive way then put it in drive and started the long drive to lake Aoki. After a long drive and a few stops later we finely maid it to lake Aoki and to my family cabin after driving up the dirt drive way and stopping the car in front of the cabin and putting it in parking and turning it off i took the key out and unbuckled and open the door and got out of the car then started to unpack the car and place every thing on the porch by the front door then i went and got my son n closed the car doors. In stead of going straight in to the cabin i decided to take a walk with my son in my arms down the path that goes through the ever green forest that lead to the lake after a short walk the lake came in to view and i could see the moon reflection in the water, as i walked near the water edge i look down at my sweet darling angle a sleep in my arms as i did tears stared to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks all i could do was look at the moon as i held my child close to my chest and over my heart so he could feel and hear my heart beat for him. I had no idea how much time has pass before i heard a soft voice that spoke to me as i lowered my head i looked a round to see just where the was coming from as i did i notice a golden sparkling light that came towards me as i looked at it i could hear that same soft voice as it spoke again to me for some reason the voice maid me feel calm and relax and the light form the glow let of a warm feeling of peace to me though i did not know why but it felt as though i was waiting to see and the golden light and to hear that soft spoken voice that came from it, as the golden ball of light came closer i could see the form of a person but yet i was not worried or scared at all for i felt very calm in the presence of this person that is standing in front of me.


End file.
